The Necklace
by Rina Ninomori
Summary: Kagome is sick of Kouga and Inuyasha fighting, so as her last resort to stop them from fighting so much.. was the necklace.


A/n: Hi! Just a random something I wrote today!

"Get your hands off of _my_ woman!"

"She isn't your woman flea bag!"

"Yes she is mutt face!"

Kagome groaned, they were just setting off to look for Shikon shards when Kouga showed up, and now he and Inuyasha were in their usual argument. It didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.

"Inuyasha... I really think we should be going.." Kagome started.

"Yeah, you heard that flea bag, _we_ need to be going, _we _not including _you._" Inuyasha snarled starting to draw his sword.

"Inuyasha! No! Don't kill him!"

"You see that mutt face! She loves me! She doesn't want to see me killed!"

Kagome groaned, "Kouga, I don't love you! I'm not your woman! And of course I don't want to see you killed! You're my friend! Hey, Inuyasha, I told you to put away the damned sword! SIT BOY!"

**THUD**

"What did you do that for!"

"You know perfectly well!"

"Feh."

And with that, Inuyasha and Kouga started on with their arguing.

_'Don't they ever stop? Wait... necklace.. I got it!'_

Kagome slowly inched away from the boys, as to not attract their attention, again.

"Hey, Sango, could you do me a favor?" she whispered to her friend.

"Sure Kagome, what is it?"

"Can I borrow Kirara? I have an idea on how to stop these to.. and it'll make it easier to stop them in the future..."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you Sango!" Kagome whispered to her friend, and gave her a quick hug.

Kagome snuck up to Kirara, who was already transformed, and hopped on her back. "Kirara, take me to Kaede's, as quickly as you can."

Kirara gave a small nod, and took off. It took a few minutes for the boys to notice the Kagome was gone, giving her a good head start.

Kagome jumped of Kirara's back before they even touched the ground and ran into Kaede's hut. Kagome prayed the she would have what she needed before the boys found her..

"Kaede!"

"Yes child?"

"You know that necklace you 'gave' to Inuyasha, do you have another one of those."

"Just one, but why would you need it? Inuyasha couldn't have possibly gotten his off."

"I need it for another demon.."

"And whom would that be?"

"Kouga."

"Ahh.. I see." Kaede could see why Kagome would probably need one for him, she had heard enough stories about him to last a life time.. "Here you go child." she said handing Kagome the necklace. "Ye are going to need to put this around his neck yourself, we can't do this like last time. When it is around his neck, it should glow, when it does, say the subdueing word you have chosen for him, and it should work"

"Thank you so much Kaede!" Kagome said quickly, she could hear the others outside.

Composing herself before she went out there, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and put the necklace up her sleeve, so he wouldn't see what was coming.

Kagome walked out the door and found them there, about ready to barge in.

"Hi Kouga!" she said, putting on her sweetest smile.

"Hey Kagome, why'd you take off like that! Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Kouga, nothing at all." she said slinking up to him. "I've just figured who I should be with, that is all." she then put her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.

"So.. you do want to be my woman? HA! In your face turd breath!"

Inuyasha just stood there, eyes bugging out of his head, "Kagome?..."

Kouga had his back to Inuyasha so Inuyasha let out a soft snicker when he saw Kagome pull the necklace out from her sleeve, he immediatly understood.

"Oh Kouga.. I have a present for you.." she then slipped the necklace over his head.

"What is this..?" He said, seeing the now glowing necklace around his neck. Is it a way to reassure that you're my woman?"

"NO KOUGA!"

**THUD**

"Ya know, Kagome, that wasn't a very creative word to choose." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but it seemed appropriate."

"Yeah, I guess so."

_End._

­

A/n: Well there you have it, my little one shot, crappy I know, but it was something I did randomly during summer school today...

Review if you wish (and I would like it! XD)


End file.
